It Was Worth It
by ChampionOfKratos
Summary: Running through the woods to escape Werewolf Lupin Hermione comes up with an idea to save herself and Harry. Warning: Lemons, don't like then don't read.


_**AN: Lemons, don't like then don't read**_

_**AN2: I heard that animals are repelled by the scent of human arousal so that gave me this idea**_

It Was Worth It

XXX-Harry-XXX

Coming to a stop with his back against a tree he looked to Hermione who panted next to him, "What are we gonna do?" he whispered desperately "We can't outrun Professor Lupin forever.". They were in the forbidden forest having been forced to flee when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf. Ron, Sirius, Snape, and Pettigrew had been caught in the tunnel when the entrance collapsed and were probably heading back to the shack.

Hermione looked around desperately at his question, "I don't know Harry," she almost sobbed out "I just don't…wait!" she exclaimed in a mixture of shock and wariness "I read somewhere that animals are repelled by the scent of human arousal. A werewolf is like an animal when transformed so…".

He blushed furiously at her statement, "Are you saying that we have to…" he trailed off embarrassed having not even kissed a girl before.

"We have to have sex Harry," Hermione stated with a blush to match his own, "and now.".

Before he could say anything he heard a howl from Lupin that was drawing closer. Hermione's eyes widened in panic and she dove forward and all but ripped off his pants before pulling out his dick, which had hardened at the thought of fucking his best friend, and started bobbing her head up and down on it.

Throwing his head back he moaned in shock before getting into it and placing his hands on either side of her head, using it to speed up her movements as he began skull fucking her. He continued his actions, going faster and faster till with a groan he came in his best friend's greedy mouth as she sucked and slurped, swallowing every last bit of his seed.

With a groan he pulled out with a wet sound as he looked down to see Hermione taking off her clothes making him return to rock hardness once again. Ripping off his remaining clothes he dove on top of his best friend and clapped his mouth around her nipple as she threw her head back and moaned, running her fingers through his hair as he sucked, bit, and tugged at the nipple with his mouth.

Eventually Hermione groaned out "Harry, please, I can't take it anymore. I need you inside me!".

Looking down he saw her pussy practically flowing with her arousal before he lined up and looked in her eyes waiting for confirmation. Hermione simply rolled her eyes before grabbing him and pulling him forward into her waiting pussy.

Throwing his head back he groaned in ecstasy at the sensation while Hermione moaned in pleasure. Slowly he began moving his dick in and out causing Hermione's groans to get louder as she began moving as well, moaning out "Faster Harry, faster.".

Nodding he pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back in at full force causing Hermione to scream in orgasmic bliss as he continued to do this over and over again, getting faster and faster with each thrust as Hermione bucked, thrashed, moaned, and writhed underneath him and his ministrations.

He continued like this until he felt a pressure in his dick building up again and chocked out "Hermione, going to cum.".

"Cum inside me!" she screamed "Fill me up with your seed!".

Instead of answering he sped up his thrusts until, with a sigh, he came and shot load after load of his seed into Hermione's hungry pussy.

They continued fucking for hours, neither caring about what their original reason was but only wanting to continue in the glorious sensations. Eventually, just as the sun was crawling up on the horizon, they collapsed into unconsciousness, him still buried to the hilt inside her and a grin on each of their faces.

He woke up several hours later in the hospital wing to see Dumbledore looking down at them with an unreadable expression while Ron glared at them from the next bed over. "Ah, you're awake." Dumbledore said noticing his open eyes, "Could you possibly tell me what happened last night?".

Blushing furiously he looked to the right to meet Hermione's eyes and saw that she was just as embarrassed as he was, "We have a pretty good idea already of course from the way we found you two." Dumbledore added with an expression that read that he was somewhat amused with the whole thing.

It was at that moment that Ron spoke up, "What the fuck do you think you were doing with my girl Harry?!" the irate red head demanded furiously.

Hermione looked furious at the outburst, "Your Girl?!" She demanded "I do not belong to you Ronald Weasley!" she snarled "And for your information Fucking is _exactly_ what Harry and I did.". Snape, who he hadn't seen in the corner, spat out the tea he had been drinking in shock at Hermione's statement. "Animals are repelled by the scent of human arousal so Harry and I repelled Professor Lupin.".

"Most ingenious," Dumbledore chuckled while Ron growled "now if you and Mr. Potter will lay there for a few moments I would like Madame Pomphrey to check you both over.

The matron quickly rushed over and ran some tests on him before nodding and saying he was clear, then turning to test Hermione. At the last spell the Matron gasped in shock before looking between him and Hermionen and saying, "You're pregnant Ms. Granger!".

Silence filled the room before Hermione shrugged and simply said "It was worth it.".


End file.
